The field of the present invention generally relates to flying disc entrapment devices such as for use in the sport of disc golf. In playing the game, a flying disc is thrown toward a "hole" which in disc golf comprises an entrapment device. A typical entrapment device includes a center pole, a lower basket, and a plurality of loosely hanging chains disposed above the basket. The chains are functionally arranged to effectively catch a disc by absorbing its kinetic energy and dropping the disc into the basket.
The sport has enjoyed increasing popularity in recent years with improvements in discs and entrapment devices. Players choose from a multitude of discs varying in design, size and weight. Complex disc entrapment assemblies designed to absorb the kinetic energy of a thrown disc have evolved to accommodate this disc variety. Despite such improvements, entrapment devices still lack the degree of catchability desired by the avid disc golfer.
For example, with respect to the flying disc entrapment device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,484, incorporated herein by reference, the present inventor has recognized that device does not always capture discs aimed at the lower end of its entrapment region. This failure is due to the tendency of some throws to bounce off the lower end which has dense or hard spots caused by attaching inner chains to an inner chain ring near the basket. Throws bouncing off chains tend to land clear of the basket--an unsatisfactory result. In addition, some throws striking at the lower end of the entrapment region, but discs aimed at the upper end of the entrapment region, in particular to the right and left of the post, tend to split through the chains and exit the opposite side. This disadvantage is due to the overall lack of coverage of the disclosed chain arrangement and because the inner chains are precluded from moving in concert with one another for increased kinetic absorbing catchability. Thus the present inventor has recognized the desirability of a disc golf target solving the aforementioned problems to further enhance the enjoyment of the game.